


A Bit of Advice

by lightbringer666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gang Violence, Gang leader dean, M/M, Mafia AU, POV Outsider, Spoiled sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer666/pseuds/lightbringer666
Summary: As soon as I joined, all the boys had something to say, and it was the same thing:"Stay away from Sam"Prompt:Character A is a vicious gang leader/ruler. And character B gets away with things that character A would kill others for. And nobody hurts character B because character A would chop their head off.Bonus points if character B is just as ruthless as character A.





	A Bit of Advice

**Author's Note:**

> My first published wincest! Enjoy!

I joined John Winchester's gang as a game. I couldn't have been more stupid.

It didn't take long to know there's no turning back, and I tried to adapt. 

The moment I joined, I was given a bit of advice: "Don't touch Sam". And I wondered why the first 55 times. 

Until I met them. 

John Winchester is dead. His eldest held the throne, and ,despite tradition, the younger brother was ruling at his side.

I couldn't breathe at first glimpse. Two men, strong and towering. Hands that could crush bones, human or demon, with no assistance. Both pairs of eyes windows to a shared soul that has seen and caused more bloodshed than one could see without going mad. 

I avoided the two as best as I could, but it was practically impossible with the Life. And it wasn't hard to unravel the advice.

Whenever they stopted to eat, we would all get whatever cheap shit we could afford. But what Sam wanted, he got. 

And it wasn't just food. 

We were given so many orders to maim or kill somebody who had even touched Sam. Or looked at him with anger or lust in their eyes. 

Sam has lead gang wars from the sidelines, whispering into his big brother's ear to lead us to victory, despite the many dead. 

The two wouldn't care as long as they had each other. 

And that's not where the weirdness ends. No matter where in the country we stop, the two of them share a room with a single bed. They always sit in booths with Dean on the outside. Hell, I've seen the eldest spoon feeding his brother. Before they sneak into their room, and going by what we hear, they ain't sparring.

So, Kid. Welcome to the group. Just take a bit of my advice, and you'll be fine.

Ignore the odd things.

Follow orders without question.

And most importantly:

Don't. Mess. With. Sam.


End file.
